


Urgent Need

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thoughtless experiment gone wrong has a terrible impact on those exposed, but some good comes from all the madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Trope Bingo** Round 4: fuck or die

The human bite on his arm itched like crazy but Jack resisted scratching at it because it helped take his mind off another urge that had his heartbeat racing. Ahead of him he could hear a woman sobbing, and though his natural urge was to go investigate, to help her, he knew he had to stay as far away as possible just in case this new unnatural urge took over. He didn't want to hurt anyone; didn't want to fall into the mindless rut that had overcome so many others before the safety protocols kicked in and trapped most people when Global issued a lock-down.

This was the fault of two of the scientists in Section 3, playing around with that spore that had once made him irresistible. Now it was having the opposite effect, turning him into one of the hormone-pheromone-whatever excited males desperate to find a female and mate - or die in the attempt. Fuck or Die, but he'd rather choose death than force himself on some defenseless woman. He just had to hold out on succumbing to the urge for as long as possible; find some place to lock himself away from others.

He turned a corner and there she was, pressed into the wall by a sealed door with a guy passed out at her feet. What remained of her clothing was torn and bloodied, and even from here he could see the bruises and scratches where she'd fought and lost. Her eyes widened in fear, her body shaking. Her scent was starting to overpower him so clenched his fists hard, digging short, ragged nails into his palms to use pain as control. He took one step away from her, then another, fighting against the instinct to simply race forward and take her, fulfill the urge to procreate that was screaming through his blood.

The demand for her lessened just a fraction with each step in the opposite direction, but when another male came running up the corridor towards him, eyes wild with desperate need, Jack let a different urge take over - the need to protect the terrified woman just around the corner. He grabbed the man, viciously punching him until the man was unconscious. Hopefully he'd stay unconscious long enough for a cure to reach them. Just to be sure though, Jack spotted a nearby laboratory and hauled the man inside. Stepping out, he closed the door and broke the lock.

Could he do the same for the woman? His thoughts were clouded as he stumbled back the way he had come, passing by another empty laboratory. She cried out when she saw him, shrinking back against the wall in terror as he grabbed hold of her. The need was tearing at his mind as he dragged her along.

"Please. Trying... to help," he croaked out.

It took every last ounce of restraint to shove her through the door into the laboratory and seal it behind her, smashing the lock so even he could not regain access. He slid down the door, tears streaming down his face as the shock of desperate arousal ramped his heartbeat so high he was clutching at his chest. Moments later, another man came racing down the corridor, no doubt catching the scent of the woman, ruthlessly kicking and dragging Jack aside so he could get to the door.

Jack's one comforting though as he spiraled down into darkness was knowing the door would hold.

****

The scent of antiseptic and the soft beeps drew him back. He tried to move but his wrists and ankles were restrained. Panic set in and he thrashed, trying to break the hold on his body. Another scent overpowered his senses, bringing back the indescribable pain and desperate need to fuck someone... anyone. Male or female, it didn't seem to matter any more. He howled in agony.

"Carter! Jack. You need to calm down." A man's voice, low and urgent.

He was burning from the inside out, with every nerve ending on fire. The voices surrounding him almost drowned out by the rapid beat of his heart pounding in his ears; faded and distant.

"Why isn't he reacting to the serum?"

Allison. He recognized the scent of her perfume above the pheromones and shrank away from the sound of her voice in terror, afraid of what he might do to her if he got free.

"Get away from me!" he cried out, again and again, voice growing even more hoarse from screaming.

"Allison, go."

Her scent faded but the man remained; a stronger, more powerful musk partially overpowered by a familiar aftershave. Nathan Stark.

"Jack, I'm not going to let you die."

Warm hands were cupping his cheek and he opened his eyes to meet a concerned gaze filled with a different kind of desperation. The sudden press of warm lips upon his muted the pain and desire, igniting a different fire that licked through his body. He could feel both fingers and that incredible mouth sliding over his sweat-soaked skin, brushing over sensitive nerve endings; his body arching when the hot mouth engulfed his aching, hard cock. The restraints prevented all but the smallest thrusts of his hips but that didn't matter because that hot mouth was doing amazing things to him, driving him impossibly higher until time itself ceased to exist, leaving him suspended in between seconds for an eternity before every sensation crashed down over him.

***

This time, when the scent of antiseptic and the soft beeps drew him back, his body felt drained and weak. Small muscles tremors shook his body, but the desperate urge to fuck or die was gone. His wrists and ankles were free of restraint and a soft blanket covered his otherwise naked body. The lights were slightly lower and when he turned his head, he saw other beds occupied by sleeping figures.

A rustle of movement brought his head back the other way, tiredly meeting Nathan's green-blue eyes.

"Is it over?" Jack asked, voice dry and scratchy.

"Yeah."

"How bad?"

"Bad. But not as bad as it could have been if you hadn't acted fast and caused a lock-down."

Jack couldn't recall doing that, except maybe he had. When it all went to hell he couldn't reach anyone but SARAH.

"SARAH?"

"Yes. I really must go over her coding one of these days as she shouldn't be able to access Global's security protocols."

Except they both remembered Fargo and Zane using SARAH to help them navigate through Global during a previous lock-down, to save Allison and Kevin. She had turned both of them down soon after, deciding she wanted to focus on Kevin's needs alone. Without her between them, he and Nathan had finally managed to be more civil to each other, perhaps having bonded a little during that daunting quest through Global.

"Jack. We need to talk." But Jack felt his eyelids drooping, exhausted. "But not now. Later."

"Okay," he mumbled, almost certain he felt the brush of lips against his as he succumbed to his exhaustion and sleep.

***

Jack had spent the first two days in the infirmary, aching from the bruising all over his body from where he'd been kicked, and exhausted beyond belief. The bite mark was minor, all things considered, though Allison insisted on a full course of antibiotics. He'd almost forgotten how nasty human bites could be; full of germs.

Nathan visited twice daily, which was unexpected but strangely not unwelcome. They hadn't talked much, and hadn't argued once.

Three deaths and countless attacks had to be investigated, and each report filed in triplicate, and among the deaths was Doctor Shellcombe. She had been one of scientists responsible for disobeying protocols and accidentally releasing the modified spore into Global's air vents. The other, Doctor Grayling, and the two male research assistants working alongside him were still in shock over what they had done to her.

Nathan had issued a redaction order for Grayling while Jack was still in the infirmary, handing Grayling over to the D.O.D., so that was one less job for Jack once he was released.

Jo visited too. She had managed to protect herself and a small group of women by taking down any man who approached them, though she was glad of the eventual lock-down that kept a dozen more men thumping uselessly against the sealed door in their desperation to mate.

On Day Three, Jack wondered if Abby was regretting her decision to take over from Barlow. His own official appointment was scheduled for later that afternoon. The time came around faster than he wanted because something was bothering him and he had hoped to figure it out before facing Abby.

"Take a seat, Jack."

He sank down on the couch opposite and accepted the coffee she handed across, knee jumping from an urge to get up and run away as fast as he could. 

"Guess you have your work cut out for you dealing with the fallout from this," he quipped.

She smiled wryly. "I'm just taking it one person at a time."

"Yeah," he said without strong conviction, as that hadn't stopped Abby from psycho-analyzing him at every opportunity since he awoke in the infirmary. Except that was unfair. They might no longer be married or in love with each other but he knew she still cared about him.

She must have read his thoughts as her smile widened slightly. "You're a special case, Jack."

She made him walk through his memories of the incident, asking him prying questions on how each action made him feel. She showed him footage from the security cameras of him being attacked and bitten by Fargo of all people, who had succumbed to the mindless desire to find a mate and had seen him as an adversary. He'd still been lucid at that point, but unable to get through to anyone except SARAH. He saw himself attack Doctor Suenos, punching him hard before locking him away in a laboratory, and then dragging Doctor Reynolds into yet another laboratory but sealing her inside alone. He saw himself being kicked and punched before Doctor Avary dragged him away from the locked door.

It explained all of his bruises, scrapes, and cuts.

He saw Avary fall to the ground unconscious as people in hazmat suits swept through the corridors, stunning every male they came across, and restraining them on gurneys before wheeling them away. He was already unconscious at that point.

Abby remained silent as she showed him the last piece of footage, of him screaming in an agony that only subsided when Nathan took action.

_Jack, I'm not going to let you die._

"The serum worked on everyone but you because you'd been infected by the original spores. You were dying, Jack. Your nervous system was overloaded, and on the verge of shutting down."

She tilted her head slightly when he said nothing, waiting patiently for him to take it all in.

He remembered the crippling pain - and the shock of relief when that hot mouth engulfed him. Nathan's mouth. He had thought it was just a dream.

"You have a lot to think about, Jack, so why don't we stop here and pick it up again next week."

He nodded numbly, looking at her and seeing no disgust, bitterness or regret in her eyes. Zoe had her mom's eyes, he thought, but he remembered green-blue eyes filled with concern and something nameless.

On the fourth day Jack received an unexpected visit from Doctor Reynolds. He was surprised when she took several hesitant steps forward and hugged him while Abby watched and waited by the door.

"Thank you," Reynolds said softly before drawing back and leaving his office as quickly as she arrived.

Abby didn't follow her immediately, taking a moment to smile at him before saying, "Take a chance on happiness, Jack."

One week after the incident, Nathan stopped by the Sheriff's office and invited Jack to Cafe Diem for a late lunch. Outwardly Nathan seemed the same as always - a little arrogant, emotions well under control - but there was a small tic in his jaw that revealed his nervousness. When he looked into Nathan's eyes that something nameless revealed its true nature to him.

Jack waited until Vincent had placed their order in front of them before reaching out and touching Nathan's hand; Nathan didn't draw his hand away so that was a good sign.

"I know what you did for me." He carried on quickly before Nathan could pull up his mental walls. "And I feel that way too."

They ate their lunch in comfortable silence, and later that night Jack let the urgency build within him again, but this time he didn't hold back on the desire as Nathan surged against him with equal passion.

END  
.


End file.
